


(Love Is Like a) Heat Wave

by doujindiet



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Developing Relationship, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Heatwave, M/M, Making Out, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Promare (2019) Spoilers, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujindiet/pseuds/doujindiet
Summary: “L-Lio? Everything okay? Did you not like the movie? We can pick something el—”“Shut up Galo.”Before he could provide a rebuttal Galo promptly found himself with the covers whipped off of him and a lap full of lithe muscle and long, slender legs, that he had absolutely not spent the past month and a half fantasising over and Lio’s intense gaze fixed on him.“I didn’t come over to watch a movie, dumbass. I came to finish what we started.”or;Lio is frustrated at the snail's pace their relationship is moving at and decides to take things into his own hands.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 305





	(Love Is Like a) Heat Wave

This was getting ridiculous now.

Promepolis was embroiled in the midst of a heatwave and here Lio was, cuddled up with his love interest on his bed in his studio apartment above Burning Rescue HQ, drinks and snacks spread around them, watching a movie. 

Just watching a movie.

In the months following Kray’s defeat and the Promare vanishing, Galo, Lio and the rest of the Burning Rescue division had resolved themselves to the efforts of rebuilding Promepolis and helping the former Burnish to reintegrate into society. With Lio quickly becoming a de facto member of their team, he found himself more often than not glued to Galo’s side whether they were on duty or not. Spending time with Galo quickly became the highlight of Lio’s day, and it didn’t help that Galo didn’t hold back with his physical affections, often draping an arm over Lio’s shoulders casually in conversation or sneaking up to envelope in a bear hug from behind.

Things came to a head one particular evening after an especially gruelling day of clearing rubble from a neighbourhood affected by the final battle against Kray. The Burning Rescue team had returned to HQ to recuperate before making their separate journeys home, leaving just Galo and Lio alone in his apartment…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ “Ah, finally!” Galo exclaimed, letting his back hit his bed. Lio gave a gentle huff of laughter as the impact jostled him from where he sat on the other end.  _

_ After a late team dinner of mountains of Inferno Pizza, they were the only two left at Burning Rescue HQ resting on Galo’s bed in his studio after a much needed shower. Lio lay on his stomach, wearing one of Galo’s much-too-large shirts and a pair of shorts. Galo, ever the exhibitionist, opted to remain shirtless and in his boxers, too tired to bother being decent for his guest. Not that Lio was complaining. _

_ “We’ve barely spoken to each other all day”, Lio mumbled into his crossed arms. _

_ Galo lazily opened one eye at that remark, holding Lio’s gaze so steadily that he almost wished he had kept his mouth shut. Luckily, the moment of tension was brief as Galo gave a deep chuckle in response and smiled at him. _

_ “Yeah today was crazy, huh? We’re finally alone now, what did you want to talk about?” _

_ Lio snuggled deeper into the mattress and noted with a quick jump of his heart that the sheets smelled like Galo, the body heat emanating from the larger man next to him helped to keep the soothing heat from the shower lingering in his bones. It was the perfect recipe to send him to sleep, except for the fact that the object of his affections was laid out next to him, vulnerable and adorably half-asleep. He sat up, the movement drawing Galo’s attention and he felt pride swell up within him as he saw Galo audibly gulp as the arm of his shirt dropped to reveal a slender pale shoulder. With his eyes he traced an errant waterdrop run down the rivulets of Galo’s abs until it disappeared in his navel, and then back up to meet Galo’s handsomely flushed gaze. Suddenly he was no longer interested in talking.  _

_ “Lio…,''was his only warning before Galo pulled him down and over him by his neck to crash their lips together. Lio immediately angled his head to deepen the kiss, teasing the seam of Galo’s lips before he allowed him inside. He moaned into the kiss as Galo’s large calloused hands roamed under his shirt and drew him even closer.  _

_ Not before long, they rolled over so that their positions were switched and Galo was above Lio, nestled between his spread thighs, never breaking the kiss except for to desperately gasp “Lio” into his waiting mouth. In an effort to not lose the solid warmth of Galo for even a second, Lio crossed his legs behind Galo’s lower back which resulted in Galo rolling their crotches together. _

_ Both men groaned as pleasure lanced through their bodies. Lio’s grip on Galo’s hair tightened as he tried to roll his hips into his lover again, only to be met with the cool air of the room.  _

_ “ _ _ Galo?”, Lio scowled as his eyes fluttered open. Galo’s gaze was unnervingly heavy, he was perfectly still and easily restraining Lio as he tried to force their bodies together once more. The implications of how easily Galo could empower him made his body run as hot as if the Promare were still dwelling inside him and he involuntarily whimpered. Galo flushed deeper, then grabbed Lio’s waist in a firm grip all while never breaking eye contact, and ground himself against Lio again with purpose. _

_ “A-ah, Galo!” _

_ Lio’s head was spinning, thoughts of how badly he craved this, craved  _ Galo _ , sending gentle shockwaves that raised goosebumps on his skin despite the heat. Galo laid back over him, mouthing on his neck and keeping a firm, rolling motion over their clothed erections. Galo’s bruising grip on his waist, up his shirt, their lips reconnecting, tongues sliding over each other, the pressure of his dick against his - all of it at an intensity he’d never experienced since the departure of the Promare, a feverish movement of desperate touches. _

_ “Lio, I -” _

_ Lio captured Galo’s answering moan with an open mouthed kiss, before dragging his blunt nails over Galo’s scalp, sucking on his tongue, his hips rolling upward to build friction. Galo moaned, breath hot against his wet mouth and hands traveling, as if he wanted to memorise the contours of the smaller man’s body. Their movements became increasingly sloppy and frantic as the pleasure mounted and they chased after each other, edging near release too quickly but not wanting to slow down for a second. Galo roughly took hold of Lio’s thigh and hitched it up, rutting their erections directly against each other, and the sudden increase of friction made the edges of Lio’s vision darken. _

_ “Galo, please,” Lio choked out, neck and back arching over the mattress . _

_ Hunching over, Galo bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and Lio moaned brokenly as he came, Galo quickly following behind. He shakily gingerly let down Lio’s leg and collapsed into the mattress, arm thrown over Lio’s waist as they both finally succumbed to exhaustion. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lio had woken up the following morning halfway to being crushed by Galo's strong embrace and the surge of affection threatened to throttle him. However, to his dismay Galo had been uncharacteristically unsure and awkward from the moment he'd woken up and proceeded to keep Lio at arm's length.

Which brought them to today, over a month later. Lio had decided to capitalise on the lull of the city's restoration efforts, and invited himself to Galo's apartment determined to continue on from where they left off. The heatwave was the perfect excuse for him to don a skimpy crop top and short shorts combo. But it seemed that Galo was dead set on being a gentleman for some stupid reason.

He'd already made up his mind that he was going to have to take charge. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease Galo a bit as punishment first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Galo already knew he was a goner from the moment Lio rested his head on his shoulder and laid an arm across his stomach. Lio gave a gentle sigh of contentment and snuggled deeper into Galo’s side which prompted the first stirrings of arousal in Galo’s dick.

Galo internally panicked, he cleared his throat in what he hoped was a subtle manner before slyly rearranging his, ahem, situation beneath the covers.

Luckily it seemed as if Lio didn't notice, but that's when his luck ran out as Lio proceeded to burrow even further into Galo's side and begin to nose and kiss on his neck. Galo stiffened, in more ways than one, and had to bite back a groan as he got a whiff of Lio's citrus scented shampoo. He leaned into Lio's soft mint-hued hair and squeezed him where he had his arms wrapped around his waist, before he remembered he was supposed to be on his best behaviour. He cleared his throat and quickly retracted his arm, trying to will away his hard-on to no avail.

_ “I knew he was an idiot, but seriously?”  _ Lio smirked at Galo’s poor impersonation of a completely-not-horny statue and decided right then and there to drop the coy act. He was obviously going to have to spell it out for his adorable himbo. With a dramatic sigh he reached over, grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

“L-Lio? Everything okay? Did you not like the movie? We can pick something el—”

“Shut up Galo.”

Before he could provide a rebuttal Galo promptly found himself with the covers whipped off of him and a lap full of lithe muscle and long, slender legs,  _ that he had absolutely not spent the past month and a half fantasising over _ and Lio’s intense gaze fixed on him _. _

“I didn’t come over to watch a movie,  _ dumbass _ . I came to finish what we started.”

Lio slowly, and purposefully ground his hips down over Galo’s covered erection before stealing Galo’s answering groan in a smouldering kiss. He felt Galo’s posture finally _ , finally,  _ relax and those strong arms encircle his waist in an almost crushing embrace. Lio’s eyes fluttered closed and he threaded his fingers through Galo’s spikes and found his rhythm as he ground their hips together over and over to draw more delightful noises out of his lover.

Galo broke away from the kiss, letting a quiet gasp fall from his throat while he held Lio’s gaze. Lio found himself flushing under the attention, especially as he felt Galo’s broad hands roam begin to roam over his sweaty, uncovered lower back. But he never once broke eye contact, daring Galo to prematurely end things yet again. Instead there was a sound of stolen breath, that Lio realised was his own, but only after ending up on his back with Galo above him, cradling his face with one arm as he kissed him so deeply that he forgot to breathe for several seconds.

“It took you long enough, you really are an idiot”, Lio berated in between kisses. Galo answered with a deep chuckle that warmed Lio to his toes as he could feel his smile against his lips, despite the derision in his tone.

“I didn’t want to piss you off, you’re kinda scary you know.”

At that, Lio broke their kiss and stared at Galo, “Why the hell would you making out with me piss me off?”

“W-well we had a good thing going!” To Lio’s utter delight Galo flushed deeply, even as his face set in determination to get his point across, “I didn’t want to ruin things. You’re really special to m--”

“Okay that’s enough talking.”

Lio captured Galo’s lips in a brusing, open-mouthed kiss once more as he let Galo’s sweet words wash over him. Galo melted into him as the kiss deepened and Lio took advantage of his relaxed posture to hook a leg around his waist and reverse their positions. With a quiet “oof” Galo was on his back and Lio settled atop of him with a contented groan as their crotches met. The heat suddenly became stifling as Lio realised they were finally going to do what he’d been wishing for ever since that night and he hurriedly peeled his now damp crop top off his sweaty skin. From his angle atop of him, Lio was able to really appreciate the picture that was his sweaty, shirtless Galo and sighed as he caressed those sculpted pecs. At Galo’s sharp intake of breath, his eyes snapped up to meet his gaze and found Galo looking at him like he hung the stars up in the sky.

“You’re beautiful, Lio”, he breathed before drawing in him for a deep, languid kiss. Despite the slower pace, Galo’s caresses became more daring and intentional. As Lio’s grinding against him became more frenetic, Galo hooked his fingers into the hem of Lio’s shorts and roughly dragged them down his legs where they were promptly kicked off by their owner. 

_ Yes, yes,  _ Lio exhales against Galo’s mouth as he moulds the tiny globes of Lio’s ass between his palms as a large calloused finger circled his hole teasingly. “Galo, lube, my pocket.” Lio says as he breaks their kiss, and Galo nearly trips over himself to fish out the small bottle of lube in the pocket of Lio’s discarded shorts on the floor. Galo kicked off his own shorts and bites and kisses along Lio’s throat as he squirms against him when he slicks up both their cocks with one hand. Lio’s whimpers raise in pitch and he outright groans when Galo’s other hand returns to his rim and pushes a single finger inside.

Galo’s heavy pants as he continued to massage their cocks together sent Lio’s head spinning and he had to bite back a scream as another finger joined the one currently inside him and rubbed against his prostate. 

“Is this good Lio?” Galo breathed.

“W-what do you  _ think _ ?” Lio bites into Galo’s throat, as he tries to push himself against Galo’s fingers and fist at the same time.

“Tell me what you want. Wanna make you feel good--”

“You. Inside.” Lio breaks off with a particularly high-pitched moan as Galo’s fingers hook  _ just right  _ and a trail of precum coats their cocks that almost has him thinking that Lio just came.

Galo swore and reaches for the bottle of lube and squeezes the rest onto his dick, before sliding his length against Lio’s ass. Lio’s eyes blaze he holds Galo’s face in his hands.

“Galo, inside, please, don’t make me beg--”

The last word breaks into a high-pitched breathy moan as Galo finally guides Lio onto his length and he sinks into him. As he bottoms out, both men share a slow, heavy panting kiss before Galo slams Lio back onto his cock.

“Fuck”, Galo exhales as Lio begins fucking himself onto him in earnest, moaning unabashedly and nails digging crescents into his shoulders, “You’re so good Lio, so beautiful--”

“God, Galo.” Lio pants as Galo shifts to hold his hips to force him onto his dick in a punishing pace. When he groans and opens his eyes he sees Lio’s half-lidded lustful violet gaze, their movements making sweat fall across his brow, along his sharp collarbones, over his taut belly. Galo brings their mouths together and sings praises against his tongue as he picks up the pace, helping them both reach their release.

_ You take it so good, so beautiful, so good for me Lio. _

Lio leans back as Galo brings another hand to circle his dick, and rapidly pump him. Tears gather in Lio’s eyes as he feels the electric pulse of his orgasm run through him as spills over Galo’s fist. With the aftershocks still making his thighs tremble, he feels Galo crush him against him as he desperately chases his own release, feeling him spill inside him and collapse against the mattress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both young men laid in the bed, covered in sweat and panting in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Galo had a goofy smile on his face that he didn’t even bother trying to hide as he rolled over to face his lover. Lio looked angelic, his body covered in an attractive flush, his hair disheveled with errant strands sticking to his forehead disheveled hair. When those violent eyes fixed their gaze on him, Galo could have sworn his heart stopped.

“Lio”, Galo mumbled and sat up to look at Lio properly. 

Lio stretched and yawned, but hummed to indicate that he was listening. 

“What’s up?”

Galo swallowed his saliva, his heart threatening to thump right out of his chest.

“Lio-“, he repeated and cupped one large hand around Lio’s smaller one; his other hand shakily cradling the side of Lio’s dozing face. 

“I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> wyl out with ya girl on twitter: @doujindiet ~


End file.
